Um dia de cupido
by Ana Souza
Summary: Wilson resolve dar uma de 'cupido' para tentar unir House e Cuddy. Ele se diverte com suas próprias armações, mas no final quem se divertiu mesmo foram House e Cuddy.


****

_Gentem só uma coisinha.. A autora dessa fanfic é minha amiga Nana Navais. Eu tinha uma idéia como base, passei pra ela e pedi para que desenvolvesse a história. Eu amei e espero que gostem._

* * *

.  
Aquela quarta-feira estava muito mais corrida do que o normal para James Wilson, pacientes antigos passando por tratamento, pacientes novos, consultas, entregas de resultados positivos e negativos... É, ser um medico atencioso tinha seu lado negativo. Mas era seu trabalho e ele amava fazê-lo.

Mas ele tinha um paciente, vulgo melhor amigo, que insistia fazer dele um medico no qual ele não era especializado... Ele era praticamente o psicólogo, consultor, médico para todos os problemas, amigo e, nos últimos dias, estava dando uma de cupido para House e Cuddy.

Era incrível como, somente aqueles dois, não percebiam a conexão que tinham... não sentiam a faísca que tinha entre cada discussão deles. Talvez percebessem, mas eles tinham o orgulho muito grande para admitir. O mais engraçado era como eles combinavam até na desculpa de que não podiam ficar juntos, de que estavam muito bem assim, de que era um erro... enfim, mil e uma desculpas que poderiam até ser verdade, mas no fundo eles sabiam como eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Wilson não era a pessoa mais certa para dar conselhos amorosos, três divórcios era uma explicação bem lógica, e House também não escutava os conselhos dele, então o negocio era partir pra ação e ele já tinha algo em mente... um plano, e não teria como eles escaparem.

Era a noite do boliche e ele aproveitaria para começar a colocar seu plano em ação. Aqueles dois precisavam assumir esse sentimento, e a maneira mais rápida disso tudo acontecer era provocando-os. Mas como? Dá maneira mais antiga conhecida pelo homem... o ciúme.

O plano era bem simples... Wilson sabia que House morria de ciúmes de Cuddy e sempre procurava estragar qualquer possibilidade de relacionamento que ela viesse a ter, e isso era uma ótima maneira de começar, ao menos até a segunda parte.

Ele estava assinando os papeis enquanto pensava nas palavras corretas que usaria para começar seu plano quando House invade sua sala.

"Tudo pronto pra perder?"

Wilson riu, era incrível que, mesmo manco, aquele idiota sempre ganhava dele no boliche... realmente ele era muito ruim.

"claro, só preciso terminar aqui... e tenho uma novidade pra te contar"

Ele disse assinando o ultimo papel e se levantando para arrumar suas coisas. Viu House ficar curioso.

"só espero que não seja o fato da enfermeira nova ser um travesti... isso já é do meu conhecimento"

Wilson parou e olhou para ele

"What? Ela é um travesti?"

"Ah Wilson, acho que você foi o único que não percebeu... você me decepciona Jimmy Boy"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse apagar os pensamentos que apareceram na sua mente e terminou de arrumar sua pasta, trocou seu jaleco pelo seu casaco e foi em direção a House para enfim irem.

"Na verdade é sobre a Cuddy"

Ele encarou o amigo parando de andar por um milésimo de segundo.

"O que tem a Cuddy?"

Ele voltou a andar como se não se importasse e isso não passou despercebido por Wilson.

"eu acho que ela está saindo com alguém"

House parou, virou-se e segurou o amigo forçando-o a ficar de frente para ele.

"What?"

Wilson se segurou ao máximo para não rir da cara de ciúme do amigo, ele não podia rir, tinha que colocar seu plano em ação e, pelo jeito, começou bem.

"Sim... eu acho que ela está saindo com alguém."

Ele voltou a andar forçando House a fazer o mesmo, ele viu que o amigo tinha acreditado.

House foi pro boliche no carro de Wilson sem dizer uma palavra se quer... e nem ouvia uma palavra do que o amigo falava. Só estava imaginando quem seria o filho da puta idiota que está saindo com ela.

Ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo para o amigo não perceber que ele tinha inventado essa história , queria ver como a noticia atingira ele. Então resolveu usar sua melhor ferramenta, o sarcasmo...

"Vamos ver quem vai ganhar hoje... já sabe o que o perdedor tem que fazer não é?"

Wilson sabia que ia perder, como sempre, mas tinha que colocar seu plano para seguir.

"Tudo bem House, mas eu quero adicionar uma outra coisa, para quem perder..."

House sorriu... sabia que Wilson ia perder, como sempre, mas resolveu dar apoio a confiança do amigo.

"Tudo bem pequeno Jimmy... qual é a outra coisa?"

"Amanhã eu farei uma noite divertida com os amigos lá em casa e vou chamar a Cuddy. Quem perder, terá que dar um beijo surpresa nela, na frente do outro."

"O QUE?"

House ficou meio que desesperado com isso... a possibilidade de ver seu melhor amigo beijando-a era algo que estava fora dos parâmetros. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer... DE JEITO NENHUM!

"House?"

"Sim Wilson, mas se você quisesse beijar a Cuddy, bastava chegar nela e fazê-lo"

Wilson sabia que ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes, mas que nunca iria admitir, e quem sabe ele até poderia ganhar no boliche...

"Vamos ver quem vai ganhar então House? Perder não me parece tão ruim agora"

"É, mas ainda sim você vai ter que me pagar as bebidas... e hoje será dobrado."

House não podia deixar o Wilson perder, ele não podia beijar a Cuddy, a sua Cuddy. Mas ele não podia perder, nem bêbado ele perdia pro Wilson. Ele teria que pensar em algo.

Eles ficaram um tempo jogando e Wilson parecia pior que de costume e House não conseguia jogar mal. Já tinha feito dois Strikes seguidos e vários Spars. O jogo já estava ganho... não tinha pra onde correr. Mas ele ia bolar algo diferente. E o amigo não iria ter coragem de beija-la

"Cara, como é que tu consegue mancar e fazer strikes ao mesmo tempo?"

Wilson estava um pouco bêbado fazendo House rir das perguntas sem sentido dele.

Eles estavam jogando a ultima rodada quando Wilson levantou as mãos em rendição.

"Okay... eu desisto. Vamos procurar algum outro esporte ou eu vou a falência com bebidas."

"Que isso pequeno Jimmy... não pode desistir de jogar."

House zombou... era inevitável Wilson perder nesse jogo. Só esperava que...

"bem, dessa vez não é de todo mal... amanhã Lisa Cuddy será minha."

House poderia ter ficado vermelho, pois o nível de ciúme dele elevou-se a máxima potencia. Não... ele não podia, em nenhuma hipótese de sua vida, não deixaria seu melhor amigo beijar Cuddy, não agora que já tinha outro almofadinha dando uma de galo em um território que já tinha dono.

"Veremos se você é homem pra isso Jimmy... vamos pra casa. Eu quero uma garrafa de Whisky por essa vitoria, e você é quem vai pagar"

Ele tinha que disfarçar, e bolaria um plano para poder descobrir com quem sua chefa estava saindo, e impedir o tal beijo. Ele iria pensar em algo durante a noite... e sim, acharia uma solução pra isso.

No dia seguinte, com uma brutal dor de cabeça, Wilson chegou ao hospital se deparando com House logo no lobby do hospital. E, ao que parecia, já tinha chegado a um bom tempo.

"Bom dia House... qual o motivo de tal milagre?"

"Eu ainda preciso descobrir com quem a Cuddy está saindo... tenho que contar que ele será corno."

Wilson não deixou de sorrir... é ele realmente tinha acreditado em tudo sem perceber muita coisa.

"E o que você descobriu?"

"Que suas suspeitas eram falsas... mas eu vou continuar a investigar até que..."

Ele não conseguiu falar pois, ela, o motivo da conversa dos dois estava entrando no hospital. Lisa Cuddy estava com um vestidinho preto completamente justo ao seu corpo que ia até os joelhos, e tinha um pequeno decote, o cabelo solto e uma leve maquiagem. Estava simplesmente perfeita.

"Terra chamando Gregory House... a baba está escorrendo e seu amigo que mora entre suas pernas está se animando."

House olhou para Wilson com uma cara... QUE PORRA É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ OLHANDO PRA MINHA CALÇA HEIM? Mas piscou algumas vezes quando a viu andando em direção a eles.

"Bom dia... qual o tipo de promessa que terei que pagar para ter a sua ilustre presença bem antes do seu horário?"

"Favores sexuais"

Cuddy riu... seus seios subindo e descendo pelo decote a cada entrada de ar que recebia os pulmões dela, fazendo toda a atenção de House se voltar para o decote.

"As meninas querem me dar bom dia... que tal a sala de exames 1?"

"Ah sim, claro House... acho que já tem algum paciente te esperando lá por atendimento. Que bom que se ofereceu."

Ela disse virando-se e indo em direção a entrada da clinica para seguir para sua sala deixando os homens ali presentes admirando o seu ass.

"Acho que beijá-la vai ser melhor do que eu imaginei..."

Wilson disse para ver a reação que House teria... sorriu ao ver que o amigo suspirou pesadamente.

"Okay House... ela mexe com seus hormônios, e como eu sei que você não vai admitir que quer o corpo dela nu na sua cama..."

"Hey... é claro que eu quero aquele corpo nu na minha cama... olha para aquilo? Até o papa ia querer."

Wilson não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, ele ia mudar um pouco sua tática.

"Okay, façamos o seguinte... você vai a sua sala e eu irei buscar um café para nós... vamos jogar um jogo?"

House sorriu indo em direção ao elevador... 'Jogos... isso vai ser bom'

Não demorou muito para que Wilson entrasse no escritório de House com dois copos de café. Entregou um a House e se sentou logo em seguida.

"Eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer..."

House bebeu um gole do seu café e depois apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos no queixo.

"Meus ouvidos estão a sua inteira disposição"

"Vamos ficar na cola da Cuddy o dia inteiro... o primeiro que não resistir aquela tentação de preto fará as horas clinicas do outro."

House ficou intrigado com aquilo... era algo sujo. Aquele corpo bem abençoado e escupido pelo próprio Lucifer ia deixá-lo louco... mas a chance de não fazer as horas da clinica seria uma boa idéia. Mas tinha um problema... os pacientes dele. House sem duvida passaria mais tempo com ela, e isso era uma desvantagem.

"Ahh... e em relação aos meus pacientes, eu desmarquei qualquer coisa para hoje"

"Okay então James Wilson... vamos ver quem agüenta mais tempo olhando pro decote da Cuddy sem precisar ir ao banheiro mandar a população pelo ralou"

"Ou agarrá-la... até o final do experiente."

House bebeu mais um gole do seu café e levantou-se estendendo o braço pra Wilson.

"negocio fechado"

*flashback on*

Wilson tinha, há uns dois dias, conversado com Lisa Cuddy de como House estava estranho... é como se ele estivesse mais feliz.

"Como assim Wilson?"

"Lisa... o House não fica feliz por qualquer motivo... alguma coisa está acontecendo, e eu acho que tem a ver com mulher"

Ela sentou-se... house com mulher ou era uma prostituta que estava prestando bons serviços e ele estava de bom humor, ou era uma prostituta que ele estava pagando com muita freqüência e começou a criar um algum tipo de relacionamento intimo... de qualquer uma das formas era algo que a deixava com raiva.

"Sim Wilson... e o que eu tenho a ver com a vida de House?"

"não sei... achei que ia gostar de saber, só isso."

"Não tenho interesse nenhum naquele idiota, filho da puta... se tem algo que eu não pretendo, na minha vida é que ele..."

Ela parou de falar e de mexer nos papeis pensando exatamente em quais seriam as próximas palavras... não, aquele assunto não poderia ser de conhecimento de ninguem. Nem do próprio Wilson.

"É que ele..."

"É que ele não tenha nada a ver com ela"

Wilson sabia que ela gostava dele... sabia que existia toda aquela tensão entre eles, e que, quem sabe, um empurrãozinho bastasse"

"ok... você que sabe"

Ele saiu deixando para trás uma pensativa e furiosa Cuddy.

"Porque eu estou com raiva? Porque aquele maldito não sai da minha cabeça?"

Ela sabia sim o motivo mas se auto questionar ajudava a não se culpar tanto por ainda recordar dos momentos vividos na faculdade.

ela precisava investigar isso... passou toda a terça e quarta feira procurando saber, mas nada. Então só tinha um jeito de provar algo... arrancando confissões, e ela só conseguiria isso sendo linda, sexy e avassaladora. Foi quando pensou em um modelito casual e totalmente sexy... o tipo de roupa que faria qualquer homem babar por ela. Sim... quinta feira ela descobriria tudo.

*Flashback off*

Ela estava assinando os papeis quando viu House e Wilson entrando em sua sala e se sentando no sofá encarando-a.

Ela voltou a fazer o que fazia, mas em questão de 5 minutos olhou para eles, largou a caneta e levantou-se caminhando em direção a eles.

"Posso saber o que vocês fazem aqui?"

Ela disse enquanto os dois davam uma golada no café que estava na mão

"Arrumando passes Vips para ver a briga de Patty e Selma com um vestido"

Cuddy respirou fundo arrancando olhares dos homens ali presente, logo em seguida olhou para wilson.

"Viemos tomar um café... trouxe um para você"

Ele meio que gaguejou falando isso.

Cuddy caminhou em direção a eles e sentou-se na mesinha perto do sofá, pegando o café e bebendo um gole. Eles três ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo.

"Algo mais alem do café?"

Eles precisavam de uma desculpa... House estava com os olhos arregalados para o decote dela, e wilson a olhava naqueles olhos azuis-esverdeados quase tremendo.

"Bem... estamos querendo aprender como é o dia-dia de uma Dean... se não se importa, seguiremos os seus passos"

Wilson disse e House acenou com a cabeça de uma maneira que mais parecia uma criança quando vê um adulto oferecendo um doce confirmando a teoria que Wilson desenvolvera.

Cuddy arregalou os olhos.

"WHAT? SEM CHANCE! Não mesmo. Vocês tem que trabalhar."

"Eu não tenho pacientes boss..." Disse House

"Eu não tenho nada marcado para hoje..." Disse Wilson

"E nós estamos em aposta pelo horário da clinica" Disseram praticamente juntos. Eles se olharam, rindo de tal fato.

Cuddy acenou com a cabeça bebendo mais um gole de café em seguida. Levantou-se e foi andando em direção a sua mesa. Aquele jogo poderia ser até interessante.

Ela continuou a fazer seu trabalho enquanto os homens que ocupavam o sofá estavam entretidos com o que parecia ser General Hospital, na TV portátil que house trouxera no bolso.

House começou a sentir umas ondas de calor passearem por seu corpo... era estranho, parecia que ele estava sendo queimado de dentro pra fora, mas porque razão não sabia. Ele olhou para Wilson que parecia normal, assistindo a TV, e logo em seguida desviou sua atenção para a poderosa mulher que estava sentada na cadeira. Ele parecia devorá-la com o olhar, observando cada minúsculo pedaço visível do corpo dela. Percebeu que ela parecia um pouco inquieta.

Ele retirou seu casaco, ficando somente com a blusa de manga curta que usava por debaixo. Esse movimento não passou despercebido por Cuddy, que, ao ver aqueles fortes braços a mostra, não estava conseguindo controlar sua onda de calores. Mas ela precisava disfarçar. De modo sedutor, começou a prender os cabelos em uma espécie de coque, para ver se diminuía mais o calor. Movimento esse que não passou despercebido por House.

O desejo que eles sentiam era incendiário. Eles podiam ver, um no olhar do outro que estavam queimando por dentro. Até que House levantou-se.

Por um instante, o coração de Cuddy deu uma suave acelerada... estaria ela perdendo todo seu controle?

"eu... eu vou no banheiro"

Disse House caminhando em direção ao banheiro do escritório dela.

Wilson percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali... O efeito dos afrodisíacos tinha começado. Ele tinha que achar um jeito de sair dali, e o banheiro foi a deixa perfeita.

"Eu vou no banheiro também Cuddy... já volto"

Wison saiu da sala o mais rápido possível, deixando sozinha, uma reitora fogosa.

Ela precisava se refrescar de algum modo... água. Seria perfeito.

Ela foi andando até um canto da sala e se abaixou, erguendo seu traseiro, para abrir as prateleiras de baixo procurando por um copo, no mesmo instante que Gregory House saia de dentro do banheiro.

Ele paralisou-se por um instante, aquela cena com certeza causou um estrago absurdo nos seus neurônios, e ele podia jurar sentir sua calça em um aperto sem fim. 'Porque essa mulher tinha que ser tão gostosa?' Era o pensamento que rondava sua mente.

O vestido justo tinha realmente dado mais volume ao ass de Cuddy, e, percebendo que House a observava, resolveu brincar mais com o fogo dele.

Ela caminhou até a porta do escritório fechando as persianas e trancando a porta, e esse ato não passou despercebido por House, que já sabia o que estava para acontecer ali.

Em um ultimo suspiro de lucidez que ele teve, antes que ela pudesse caminhar com aquele olhar malicioso em direção a si, ele tentou formar uma frase.

"o... on... onde está... o... Wilson?"

Ele estava ficando ofegante...sentia sua ereção a mil quando a viu chegar cada vez mais perto até que, finalmente, sussurrou a resposta no seu ouvido.

"foi ao banheiro..."

Ela o encarou, mostrando a ele todo o poder de uma mulher dominadora. Ela o empurra, tentando encurralá-lo na parede, mas em um rápido movimento, ele inverte de posições, prensando-a.

"está querendo brincar comigo doutora?"

Ela mordeu os lábios dele sensualmente e olhou naqueles olhos que estavam tomados pelo preto da pupila, que encontrava-se dilatada.

"só se esse jogo se chamar Fuck me now"

Em um único impulso, House prendeu, ainda mais, cuddy na parede, de modo que os pés dela saíssem do chão, beijando-a com intensidade e necessidade. Cada um estava crepitando, mas eles estavam prontos para causar um incêndio.

Ela cruza suas pernas nas costas dele diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre seus corpos.

House abandona a boca dela, mas não conseguiu desgrudar de seu corpo. Foi descendo seus beijos até a clavícula, roçando sua barba por todo o pescoço dela causando ainda mais arrepios.

Cuddy gemeu loucamente quando sentiu a boca dele em seu decote e as grandes mãos apertando as suas coxas e caminhando em direção a sua bunda.

Eles pareciam ter esquecido onde estavam, pois não faziam questão alguma de segurar os gemidos. Ele colocou os pés dela de volta no chão e foram cambaleando até a mesa. Suas bocas simplesmente não desgrudavam, eles não se desgrudavam.

"House, Cuddy... a sala está trancada tudo bem ai?"  
Wilson deu o ar de sua graça batendo de leve na porta após ter tentado abrir... não podia dar bandeira do que tinha feito. Encostou seu ouvido na porta e foi em direção a sua sala com um sorriso na cara...

Dentro da sala, sem nem ter ouvido se quer uma das batidas na porta os dois continuaram a se pegar. Em um movimento rápido House derrubou tudo que estava na mesa, sentando-a em cima e descendo o zíper do vestido enquanto falava ofengantemente na orelha dela.

"quem fez esse vestido? A mulher do diabo?"

Ela sorriu ofegante enquanto ele trilhava um caminho de beijos e chupões pelo seu pescoço.

"Eu acho que foi ela sim... para fazer homens como eu pegarem o mal caminho desse corpo"

Dizendo isso ele desce o vestido dela expondo o sutiã meia taça preto que ela usava. Os seios estavam quase saltando para fora de tão apertado que estava a peça sobre eles.

House só não ficou apreciando mais por querer sugar cada um deles. Ele desabotoou a peça e desceu roçando a barba pelo vale dos seios, passando a ponta da língua em cada um antes de sugar. Como era delicioso sentir aquele gosto.

Ela arqueava as costas, como se quisesse um contato mais intenso. E ele, percebendo isso, começou a subir uma das mãos por entre as coxas dela. Ao sentir isso, um alerta inconsciente foi mandado para o cérebro dela para lembrar que ela devia respirar. Ela o fez, como um gemido, ao sentir os dedos dele afastar a calcinha para o lado e começar a acariciar levemente o seu sexo, já umedecido pela sua grande excitação.

House para com suas caricias por um momento, fazendo-a gemer em desaprovação, mas ele olha para ela ainda com mais desejo. Com ajuda dela, House retira a roupa que ela ainda usava, deixando-a completamente nua estendida na mesa.

"Tantos lugares pra brincar que eu nem sei pra onde ir..."

Ela sorri e se levanta, seu corpo quente da tamanha excitação que estava e o puxa pela camisa, aproximando seus corpos.

"Siga seus desejos"

Ela disse quando alcançou a orelha dele, mordiscando logo em seguida. Ele se sentiu preso, pois seu amigo já estava mais que pulsante de alegria.

Ele a beija, sugando os lábios dela com desejo e paixão. Começou a subir suas mãos pelas coxas dela, uma parando perto da bunda e a outra indo em direção ao meio das pernas.

Cuddy começa a gemer levando suas mãos ao botão da calça que ele usava. Ela precisava tocá-lo. Precisava sentir o membro dele em sua mão.

House começa a chupar intensamente o pescoço dela, deixando ali uma significativa marca, enquanto sentia sua calça ser desabotoada e uma delicada e ansiosa mão invadir sua cueca.

"A não ser que queira ser incendiada, acho melhor você não pegar ai"

Ele disse ofegante, já não se segurando mais. Ela sorri e morde suavemente o lobo da orelha dele.

"Eu já estou em chamas, e preciso que sua mangueira apague meu fogo... trabalhe rápido bombeiro"

Chupou o pescoço dele, deixando ela sua marca.

House se livrou rapidamente das roupas e se colocou entre as pernas dela. Seu membro ereto estava pulsante de alegria de sair do aperto que a cueca estava proporcionando.

Ele passou o membro pelo clitóris dela, provocando-a e excitando-a ainda mais.

Mais um beijo aconteceu, e ela deu uma leve mordida nos lábios antes deles se separarem. Cuddy deitou-se na mesa apoiando uma de suas mãos na mesma enquanto a outra estava massageando seus seios. House segurou as pernas dela, procurando a melhor posição para o que iria começar ali.

Ele a penetrou aos poucos. Sentiu o corpo dela se contorcer em direção ao seu enquanto seu membro a invadia por completo. Se acostumando um ao outro ele iniciou seus movimentos.

Começou tudo calmo e excitante, mas logo isso não era o suficiente e eles foram aumentando o ritmo. Cuddy gemia sem parar, ela não estava ligando nenhum pouco para onde eles estavam, se preocupando somente com o que queria sentir naquele momento.

Ele segura na cintura dela. Sabia que ela já estava quase gozando e, também, que não estava muito longe dele gozar também.

"House... eu... Ahhh"

Ela soltou um gemido, seus anéis vaginais se contraindo ao redor dele, e com mais algumas estocadas ele mesmo sentiu-se derramando dentro dela.

Eles permanecem lá, unidos, tentando controlar a respiração e os batimentos acelerados... O olhar direto um no outro e um sorriso que podia falar de todas as alegrias que o mundo tinha a oferecer.

Quando ele finalmente sai de dentro dela, ajudando-a levantar da mesa e começando a procurar suas roupas eles resolvem falar.

"Foi incrível, mas que fogo heim dona Lisa... esqueceu até de onde estávamos..."

Ele disse enquanto vestia a cueca e ela o seu sutiã. Ela o encarou rindo... era difícil explicar o que tinha acontecido.

"Nem me fale, o que foi que aconteceu? Meu auto controle foi todo pelo ralo"

Ela disse pegando sua calcinha para vestir, mas foi impedida pois um manco de cueca puxou a peça de suas mãos.

"House, devolve minha calcinha... meu vestido é muito justo, eu preciso dela."

"Com uma condição... Eu vou em sua casa a noite e você me entrega ela... quero guardar"

Ela sorri pra ele e acena que sim com a cabeça. Ele entrega a peça e ela veste procurando nos cantos da sala, onde estaria o seu vestido.

"Acho que o Wilson nos drogou... meu amiguinho fica animado quando te vê, mas eu consigo controlá-lo, ainda mais quando a clinica está em jogo."

Ele dizia enquanto subia o ziper de sua calça, olhando pelos cantos onde estaria a sua camisa.

"E essa aposta seria..."

Ela disse tentando vestir o justo vestido. Ao conseguir, virou-se para ele para pedir ajuda com o zíper.

"Ficariamos na sua cola o dia todo, quem conseguisse resistir estava bem, se não, faria as horas da clinica do outro."

Ela olhou para ele... não sabia se ficava ofendida com a aposta ou se ria da idiotice desses dois.

"Esse maldito. Era tudo um plano dele. No boliche com a historia de que iria te beijar, do café, da aposta com a clinica... mas ele me paga. Eu cumprirei as horas dele."

Cuddy olhou pra ele com espanto enquanto o via sair pela porta.

"House..."

Ele olhou, para ela... estava complemente descabelada, mas continuava linda.

"você vai fazer as horas na clinica? Ele te enganou... ele nos enganou"

House sorriu, encarou o chão por alguns instantes e voltou a olhá-la.

"Até sem aposta eu faria a clinica... melhor do que ver aquele idiota te beijando. Alem do mais, valeu a pena o café..."

Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto olhava para a mesa. Ia saindo quando ouviu, mais uma vez seu nome.

"House... não chegue muito tarde"

Ele pisca para ela enquanto sai da sala. As enfemeiras olhavam para ele, mas ele sorria, como se não se importasse, mas gostasse da idéia da imaginação delas em relação ao que tinha acontecido.

House caminha em direção ao único lugar onde provavelmente Wilson estaria... cantina. Afinal, era quase a hora do almoço.

Ele avista o amigo sentado em uma mesa com um livro na mão e um prato de salada na frente com um saco de batatas frita ao lado, fechado. Ele pega as batatas, toma o livro do amigo, jogando-o em cima da mesa e sai. Ao chegar na porta ele grita.

"Seu maldito trapaceiro... você ganhou."

Wilson sorriu, e sabia o motivo pelo qual ele cumpriria suas horas na clinica.

"Desde quando incentivo é amor House... desde quando?"

Ele dizia para si mesmo sorrindo, voltando a ler seu livro. Tudo tinha dado certo afinal de contas.

..


End file.
